Exchange of Spies
by waterdiva2014
Summary: I always wondered about Zach's PoV during CMH. So... here it is. Yeah.. um... read pleaz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. I don't own anything. SO BACK OFF!!! _

And this story kind of sucks but it's my first so pretty pleaz be nice!! 0:-) --that thing's an angel if u can't tell

Chapter 1:

Zach PoV

~~Flashback~~

_Why can't I meet any of your super hero friends?_

_(zach's dad) Because they have kids to take care of. And we're spies not superheroes._

~~End Flashback~~

"I still don't see the difference," I mumbled to Grant, one of my best friends in the world.

"Spies sounds hotter, you gotta admit," Grant said.

"Watever- I have Advanced Organic Chem now. Catch ya later," a scrawny boy with glasses said as he walked away from me and Grant.

"c ya" I said as I watched my other best friend walk away to learn how to operate behind a desk while I was off to CoveOps where I learned to do fieldwork.

"I mean Lois still fell for Clarke, superhero and all, but James Bond's got a new hot chick every movie. It's like HEAVEN!!"

I rolled my eyes at my friend's stupid remarks. Grant was the girl-crazy one in our group. He looked "like a god" and almost every girl fell in love with him.

Girls just oogle me and drool but I hardly notice because I want a girl who can kick butt not just look good on the outside. Jonas seemed oblivious to girls whenever we went on a trip out of Blackthorne. They were the extremists and I was the "normal" one.

As if being a spy is normal. Oh- you didn't know I go to a spy school? Well aren't we a little slow today? Forgot to get your morning mocha? Wait- what was I even saying? Oh yeah spy school. Yeah we're one of a kind.

We walked into our CoveOps class to find some random dude sitting with his feet propped up on the desk. The whole class was looking at him with a mixture of _What-the-hell? _And _I-could-probably-kick-your-butt-in-a-fight-so-y-r-u-here? _

The man looked up from folders that he was finishing up writing in and said

"Why hello gentlemen. It's so good to finally meet some current students after being away so long."

_Wait- this guy was a Blackthorne grad? _All the guy's gazes changed from ur-stupid to oh -my -god -he's --one –of- us.

"But I'm not really here for pleasantries and catching up." He pulled a stack of folders out of the desk's drawers. "I'm here to give you a mission. There are eight girls in the junior class of the Gallagher Academy that you will be trailing, two days from now. These folders have the minimum of information on the girls. You will have two days to do your research on your person. Then you will tail them in DC. Your mission is to make them late to their meeting point."

He started to hand out folders to everyone.

We all sent looks at each other saying, this should be easy.

I mean it will be. We just have to follow a bunch of girls around for a day.

The man started for the door but stopped, looking like he forgot something. "Oh and one more thing gentlemen, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for spies."

And with that he walked out of the room.

Wait- WHAT did he just say?!?!?!?

_Cammie the Chameleon, huh. She's got some kind of inner beauty thing. Not as noticeable as her partner twirling in the wind- Rebecca Baxter, aka Bex. Let's just see if your as good as my dad said._

I saw Bex look at Grant and me and I froze. _Oh my god they already caught us._ Than I saw her turn away and banter with Cammie. _Oh- she must just think we're normal guys. _Why any normal guy would spend his free time on the National Mall beats me. I would so rather be having James Bond marathon than be told to enjoy the National Mall for fun. But luckily this trip isn't for fun. I've gotta tail two Gallagher Girls. Two experienced operatives. And if Solomon's folder had been right, Cammie is totally a professional.

"Oh mine is cah-uuuute!!" Grant said and in my ear I could hear all the guys on comms snicker.

"Grant you can flirt with her some other time. Right now we need to "stalk" her."

"God you make me feel like a criminal."

"Sometimes I wonder…" I mumbled and got punched in the arm for my thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July!!! Yay!!**

"Okay when we split up can we _please_ talk to them?" Grant whined next to me as we rode an escalator down to the Metro.

I contemplated it in my head. Well it would be fun to mess with the legendary Cameron Morgan. My dad and her dad were friends. Before my dad went MIA he used to tell me stories about his best friend's little girl. Of course, observant me never guessed that there would be a school where they train _girl_ spies.

The thought just never occurred to me, go figure.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid." I mumbled and clasped a hand over Grant's mouth to restrain his whoop of joy.

Cammie and Bex expertly merged into a group of tourist girls wearing almost the same uniform as them. I saw two girls look back and giggle. "Grant," I said and he got the message to look inconspicuous. Cammie and Bex turned around, looked at us, and snickered. _Oh, are we just too ordinary for you? Guess again, Gallagher Girls. And your record says you like ordinary boys so don't think I'm not onto you._

Except Cammie didn't look like a girl interested in a boyfriend right now. Right then when Bex yelled "Let's catch it!" she looked like a girl on a mission.

Bex and Cammie split up. Cammie stayed in the shadows to make sure Bex wasn't being followed but obviously she didn't mind Grant going up to flirt with her friend.

Huh, did she forget there were two boys she snickered at?

Well, I better make sure I give you something to remember, Chameleon.

I could tell she was planning on going up by using the elevator so I beat her to pressing the button.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said while pushing the button again.

_That's not gonna make the elevator come faster, you know._

The elevator arrived and she got in, she looked back at me out of the corner of her eye and I think I saw disappointment and annoyance flash in her eyes as she took in me getting into the elevator also.

After a couple awkward seconds I decided to break the ice. So I picked a logical thing to ask.

"So, the Guggenheim Academy?" **(A/N: oh my god. My Microsoft word says Guggenheim is an actual word… weird huh?)** I said as I pointed to the crest on her jacket.

"Gallagher Academy." She corrected me with a stiff voice. _What you don't like making small talk? Aw, too bad, because I had to wait two hours for you to arrive and then put up with two more hours of Grant drooling over Bex. I deserve some fun._

"I've never heard of it." I replied.

"Well, it's my school." She said back in a snarky tone. Yeesh, I was just asking a question. Her file never said she hated small talk and/or is extremely rude!

Gallagher girls are always so strict and rigid. It's time I teach at least one the fun of being a spy.

I decided that as much fun as talking about her school for spies was, I was going to ask questions to make her uncomfortable. Well, she is a _Chameleon_ so it will be fun to see how she reacts.

She kept fidgeting. Seriously it was starting to get on my nerves. "You in a hurry or something?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Actually I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes. And if I'm late, he'll kill me."

It took my entire spy training to keep the shock from my face. What was any spy, let alone the famous Cameron Morgan, doing revealing her location? I wasn't even supposed to know where she was meeting.

Part of my, and all my classmate's, mission was to find out where they were heading. I could hear in my comms asking people to repeat the location.

I looked Cammie over again. I thought back to her file- her missing dad and her recent "heartbreak" with Josh and I saw vulnerability. Which isn't good for a spy.

So, gentlemen I am, I ignored my "brother's" pleas. No, I'm not letting anyone (well except myself) gain from Cammie's slip up.

What am I thinking? I can't let a girl get in between my mission and in between my friendship with my brothers. We were a team, and I am not going to let anyone, not even a pretty girl, come between that.

_Focus, Zach. You're turning into Grant the Girl._ I thought to myself with disgust. Next thing I know I'll be squealing with Grant at all the cute girls we saw today.

Grant is such a girl.

"Because he said 'meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit'." Cammie said, almost as if a question.

I shook my head, smiling. This girl is a true pavement artist but she needs to know not to reveal classified information. I could hear in my comms the boys 'wooting' over her telling them the answer to part of our test.

The girl is good, but she's getting cocky. At least I'm only cocky when I'm right… which is pretty much always.

"No. How do you know you only have twenty minutes left? You're not wearing a watch."

"My friend just told me." She said but I heard Grant mutter "Bex isn't wearing a watch."

"You fidget a lot."

"Sorry." She said with a look like she's looking down on me and thinking why-would-I-care-if-I-bother-you. I-don't-even-know-who-the-hell-you-are. "I have low blood sugar."

She was lying about the low blood sugar but I could tell she was hungry.

Now here comes the fun part. Fun as in see how she reacts to a sweet, normal boy after what happened with Josh.

"Here" I said pulling a bag of M&M's I had gotten earlier out of my pocket. "I ate most of them already."

I don' t know why but I have this protective instinct coming out when I'm around her and she needs something. It's weird. I've never felt anything like it.

She looked surprised and disoriented. "Oh, um… That's okay. Thanks though." She stuttered.

Aw, is the spy afraid of M&M's?

Or… me? I didn't like the feeling of Cammie being afraid of me. I wanted her to like me, even though I met her like two minutes ago.

"Oh, okay." I said, trying to keep the laughter and amusement out of my voice as I put the candy in my back pocket.

The elevator doors came open and we were back on the Mall again. But I wasn't ready for my fun to end. So I decided to risk my mission and follow her, and _not _in a covert sense.

**A/N: Some ppl mentioned that they disagreed with how "my" Zach thinks. Sorry but that's how I think. If you disagree you should write CMH in Zach's view, yourself. I'm serious. I love reading ppl's Zach PoV's.**


End file.
